


Tangled Up (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Phan - Freeform, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Tour Fic, flirty banter, light stripping, playful banter, slow smut, they are really in love, top!phil, tour bus smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: It was hard for Dan and Phil to get any time alone while on tour. They were constantly being rushed through meet and greets or shoved to another hotel.Luckily they could sometimes sneak away to the back of the tour bus and get all tangled up with each other.





	Tangled Up (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of the tour bus and more importantly- all of the sex dnp probably had on it when they were left alone.

It was hard for Dan and Phil to get any time alone while on tour. They were constantly being rushed through meet and greets or shoved to another hotel. 

When they got the tour bus it was a little better because they had a whole lounge to themselves and there was a door to block it off from everyone else. It was pretty much Dan and Phil’s room, nobody else went back there anyway and that’s where all of their stuff was kept. 

Phil walked into the room, not looking forward to being on a moving bus again. Dan followed him in and slid the door shut behind them, locking it so they could have a minute to breathe without interruption. 

“I’m exhausted.” Phil yawns as he lets his body collapse onto one of the sofas. He sprawls out on it and sighs heavily. 

Dan looks at Phil and a small smile quirks at the corner of his mouth, “I love you.”

Phil turns his head and gives Dan a wearily confused look, “What?”

“I said I love you.” Dan rolls his eyes. 

Phil rolls his eyes right back at Dan before closing his eyes and letting his body relax against the sofa. 

“You alright?” Dan asks, sounding a little worried. He knew Phil was easily burnt out and this tour had taken a lot of energy from him, he always needed a few days to recharge but he couldn’t catch a break. Dan was kind of the same way but his attitude didn’t change much when he was burnt out, Phil’s on the other hand did, he always got grumpier and he snapped at Dan a lot. Dan hated seeing Phil stressed out. 

“I’m fine, I just want quiet.” Phil says, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Dan sits on the other sofa without a word, letting Phil have a bit of silence because he deserves that much. 

“You can be the exception though.” Phil mumbles, he sounded tired.

“What do you mean ‘exception’?”

“I mean I like your voice, it’s relaxing. Well when you aren’t screaming.” Phil cracks an eye open to smirk at Dan who was glaring at him.

“So you want me to talk to you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Phil replies, “I thought you were intelligent.”

“Hey now, no need for bullying.” Dan fakes being offended, “What do you want me to talk about.”

“Just tell me you love me.” Phil turns onto his side and smiles sleepily at Dan. 

“I love you.” Dan says fondly, staring at Phil like that’s all he ever wanted to look at. 

“More.” Phil hums, he leans his head on his folded arms so his cheek was all squished and he looked super small. 

“I love how cute you are.” Dan says, “and I love how warm your arms are, when you hold me it’s like being in our warm cozy bed back at home.” 

“Cheesy.” Phil yawns again. 

“You like it.”

“No, I love it.” 

“Now who’s cheesy?” Dan crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow at Phil, he still has that fond look on his face. 

“Shh, come here.” Phil sits up so Dan can come over and sit beside him. 

“Ugh.” Dan pushes himself up off of the sofa and walks to Phil, he straddles his lap instead of sitting next to him. 

Phil laughs lightly, wrapping his arms around Dan’s back. “Alright you big baby.” 

“Shut up, ‘m your baby.” Dan mumbles into the crook of Phil’s neck. 

“This can’t be good for your spine.” Phil mumbles into Dan’s shoulder, Dan was hunched over so he could cuddle into Phil’s neck and since he was so tall it looked fairly uncomfortable. 

“You’ve seen the way I sit on sofas, this isn’t anything.” Dan replies. 

Phil squeezes Dan tighter, he was so warm and slightly squishy and Phil just loved him so much. 

“You know you’re actually the cutest thing.” Phil speaks softly. 

“Am I?” Dan was glad Phil couldn’t see his face because he was definitely blushing.

“You’re so clingy and cuddly.” Phil says, “And every little thing about you is so irresistibly cute.”

“Go on.” Dan requests, trying not to giggle. He loved being told how much Phil loved him and how cute Phil thinks he is, it gives him a giant boost of self-confidence and makes him so extremely happy. 

Phil rolls his eyes fondly, “You’re laugh is so cute, especially when it’s soft and giggly. It makes my heart actually flutter a bit just because hearing you laugh usually means you’re happy. When you’re happy well... nothing’s better than that.”

“More.” Dan audibly giggles this time making Phil give him a squeeze. 

“You’re dimples make me melt, every time you smile I can’t help but smile too.” Phil continues. 

“We’re so sappy and cheesy.” Dan replies. 

“Oh hush, people wish they could be us.” 

“Well, it’s your turn now.” Dan leans back and gives Phil a smile, one that had a bit of a mischievous glint behind it. 

“My turn?” Phil questions. 

“I’m gonna say all the things I like about you.” Dan says, “To keep it short, I like everything.”

“Everything? Wow.” Phil pretends to be shocked. 

Dan suddenly leans in close, “I like your face.” He kisses Phil’s cheek, then his other cheek, then his nose. He kisses Phil’s face until Phil was smiling wider than he’d ever smiled. 

“I like your neck.”

“My neck- oh.” Phil stops talking the second Dan’s lips press to his neck, beneath his jaw. 

Dan presses open-mouthed kisses all over Phil’s neck and to his exposed shoulder from where his shirt had slid down. 

Dan tries to subtly grip the hem of Phil’s t-shirt, he starts to pull it up.

“Is your intention to strip me?” Phil asks, Dan shushes him with a kiss. 

Phil lets Dan pull the shirt off of his body, watching him for his next move. 

“I like your chest, especially when I lay my head on it at night.” Dan places a kiss above where Phil’s heart would be.

Dan slides off of Phil’s lap and onto his knees, he grabs Phil’s hands and pulls him so he was standing up. 

Phil looks down at Dan with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Dan says, his face was tinted red as he reached for the button on Phil’s jeans. He quickly pulled them down his lanky legs and made Phil step out of them so he could throw them somewhere else in the room. 

“I love your thighs.” Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s warm skin before he lost control and licked him. 

Phil laughs, “Licking now are we?”

“Sorry you’re just such a snacc.”

Phil quirks an eyebrow and smirks, “Oh honey I know I am.”

“Alright mr confidence.” Dan rolls his eyes, “Anyway we’ve established I like everything about you.”

“Have we?”

“Almost.” Dan wraps his fingers around the waistband of Phil’s boxers before slowly pulling them down, holding eye contact with Phil the whole time. 

“Hmm... what have we missed?” Phil runs his hand through Dan’s curly hair, giving it a gentle tug so Dan would moan softly. 

Once Phil was completely naked Dan reaches up to grab his hands, tangling their fingers together. He looks up at Phil with his wide brown eyes. 

“You’re so cute.” Phil says with a fond smile. 

Dan smiles back, his blush never went away but it got darker. 

Dan kisses right above Phil’s cock, making Phil shudder, “You know something else I love?”

“Dick?” 

“Hey-“ Dan glares at him, squeezing his hands tighter in his own, “That’s true, but I was meaning specifically your dick.” 

“I hope you don’t have any other dick in you’re life.”

“Shh, let me appreciate your dick for ten seconds.” 

“It takes longer than ten seconds to get off-“

“Phil I swear to god-“

“I’m horny now sorry I’m impatient, you did this to me don’t get mad at me.” 

Dan let’s go of Phil’s hands before pushing him down onto the sofa, back in his sitting position, Dan stayed on his knees. 

“Just enjoy this for a few seconds.” Dan grips Phil’s half-hard dick in his hand, loving the soft sigh noise that leaves Phil’s lips. 

Dan wraps his lips around the head of Phil’s cock, slowly taking him in and sucking lightly. 

Dan works his tongue in all of those amazing- almost magical- ways that he knew drove Phil crazy.

“Mmm...” Phil hums in satisfaction, letting his eyes close and his head fall back. He gently tangles his fingers in Dan’s hair.

Dan slowly sinks down further on Phil’s cock, swallowing around him. He feels Phil’s fingers tighten in his hair. 

He pulls off and gently strokes Phil, Phil’s fingers stay loosely tangled in his hair. Dan leans in and gives a broad lick from the base to the tip, watching Phil shudder. 

“Dan-“ The breathy moan leaves his lips and Dan smirks before taking him in again. 

Dan knew he was good at this, it was probably one of his favorite things to do. 

Dan slowly takes Phil as deep as possible, feeling Phil’s cock not only hit the back of his throat, but slide down it a bit. Dan could say he lived for that feeling, just having his throat full of Phil’s dick to the point he almost couldn’t breathe- it was one of his favorite things. 

Dan couldn’t help but moan around Phil making Phil push him down further, Dan’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head it felt so good. 

Dan slowly pulled off, letting his hand take his mouths place. 

Dan bites his bottom lip as he looks up and down Phil’s body, he lets go of his cock.

Phil whimpers impatiently, “Why’d you stop?”

“I have ideas.”

“You already had a good idea.” Phil laughs lightly. 

Dan rolls his eyes, “As much as I absolutely love cock in my mouth, yes I have other things in my mind.” 

Dan stands up and pushes Phil down on the couch so he was flat on his back. 

“Fuck.” Dan looks around the room.

“What?” Phil asks, leaning up on his elbows. 

“Where’s my backpack?”

“Behind you dummy.” Phil chuckles. 

Dan spins around, “I knew that.” He digs into the bottom of it for the lube. 

Phil quirks an eyebrow, “So you do have plans.”

“Hold this.” He tosses the clear bottle of lube at Phil. 

Dan slowly pulls his shirt up and over his head, keeping eye contact with Phil as he does so.

“Ooo stripping.” 

Dan flings his shirt at Phil’s face, “Shut up.”

Phil just laughs before throwing Dan’s shirt to the floor.

Dan goes along with Phil’s little jokes and he slowly swings his hips as he unbuttons his jeans, “Is this what you want Phil?”

“I’m very intrigued.” Phil replies, raising his eyebrows as he watches Dan strip. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Dan says with a laugh as he pushes his jeans off, of course he almost trips. 

“We’re such a coordinated couple.”

“Okay shush.” Dan just pushes his boxers off without a show. 

He climbs onto Phil, sitting back on his thighs.

“Lube.” He requests.

“Oh you’re doing it yourself now.” Phil smirks. 

“I’m giving you dinner and a show.” Dan uncaps the lube and pours a decent amount onto his fingers. 

“Let me guess, dinner is you?”

“If you’re a snacc then so am I.” Dan says making Phil giggle. 

Dan leans back on one hand and reaches his other hand down between his legs. He slowly presses a finger into himself.

Phil slowly runs his hands up and down Dan’s trembling thighs, watching him almost immediately add another finger.

Dan let’s out a breathy gasp as he pushes his fingers in farther. Phil can see the twitch of the bones in his hand and knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“Having fun with yourself there?” 

“Mm- fuck-“ Dan gasps, his jaw hanging open. 

Phil almost couldn’t take it, usually he was the one fingering Dan open but he couldn’t deny this was pretty damn hot. “You’re so damn beautiful.” 

Dan bites back a smile as another breathy gasp leaves his lips. 

Dan’s arm that was holding him up gives out and he almost falls backwards but Phil quickly pulls him closer so they were chest to chest. 

Dan pulls his hand away from himself, “That wasn’t as smooth as I had planned in my head.”

Phil grabs the lube and pours some onto his own fingers, “Just let me help baby.” 

Dan feels Phil reach behind him, letting a shaky breath leave him as Phil presses three fingers in him at once. 

Dan rocks back against the gentle thrust of Phil’s fingers, “Mmm- okay I-“

“You’re good?”

“Yeah.” Dan breathes, Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan. 

Dan sits back up before reaching for the lube again, he drizzles some all over Phil’s cock before stroking it a few times. 

Dan tosses the lube to the floor, he sits up over Phil’s lap, guiding Phil’s cock into him as he sinks back down. 

Phil grips Dan’s hips, his thumbs digging into his soft skin.

“Wow.” Dan breathes, slowly opening his eyes to look at Phil. 

“Wow?” Phil questions with a smirky half-smile. 

“This is nice... mmm-“ Dan places his hands flat against Phil’s chest to support himself as he pulls off and sinks back down again, “Fuck.”

Phil swallows thickly as he rakes his eyes down Dan’s body, he lets his eyes savor every inch of skin he can see. 

Dan feels Phil’s hands drag up his sides before gripping him softly.

“Come here.” Phil gives Dan a soft smile and pulls him down gently, Dan folds his body so that he could lay chest-to-chest with Phil without pulling off of him. 

“I love you.” Phil smiles, his eyes held a look that was as fond as ever. 

Dan couldn’t contain the wide smile that forced itself to his lips, he lets out a breathy giggle and pushes his forehead against Phil’s. He feels one of Phil’s hands glide up his back and across his shoulder-blades before settling in his mess of curly hair. 

“I love you too.” Dan’s voice was soft. He closes his eyes and rubs his nose against Phil’s. 

“Eskimo kisses? You’re adorable.” Phil giggles fondly before leaning just that little bit closer and catching Dan’s lips with his own. 

Dan feels Phil hold him tighter to keep him down, he whimpers into Phil’s mouth when he feels him slowly move his hips, thrusting up into him at a teasing pace. 

Dan accidentally bites Phil’s bottom lip a little too hard when Phil thrusts up harder, a shuddered gasp leaves Dan.

Phil moans deeply, digging his nails into Dan’s soft skin.

Dan pushes himself back up, his hands once again flat against Phil’s chest. Phil’s hands naturally go back to Dan’s hips, caressing his thighs. 

Dan pushes himself up before dropping back down again, getting a rhythm going. 

“This good?” Dan asks, slightly insecure about his riding abilities. He was never good at keeping a steady rhythm when it comes to this, Phil usually guided him but it seems like he’s letting Dan do his own thing right now. 

“You’re doing great Dan.” Phil praises, watching Dan bite his lip in concentration. 

Dan lets himself get more into it, his body moving up and down at a bit of a higher pace, he feels Phil’s cock just barely brushing against his prostate and it was making warm tingles of pleasure run through his veins. If he just circled his hips a bit more he knows he could hit that sweet spot but he loves teasing himself, edging himself until there was nothing left of him but a trembling mess.

“You feel so good-“ Phil squeezes Dan’s thighs, letting his nails dig in and leave crescent shaped marks behind. Dan groans and lets his head fall back, he bounces on Phil’s cock and moves his hips around with no real rhythm to it, he must be doing good because Phil moans from deep in his throat, “God Dan- yeah like that, fuck.” 

Dan chokes on a moan when he manages to thrust himself down in the most perfect way, Phil’s cock nailing his sweet spot. 

Phil forces Dan down harder since the unexpected shock of pleasure caught his body off guard and made him stop moving. 

“I’m-“ Dan breathes shakily, trying to bite his tongue, “Oh- oh, I-I’m close- so cl- fuck.” 

“C’mon baby.” Phil pants heavily, feeling just as close to the edge. He could almost grit his teeth as he felt his release near, his brain was fogging over and he could just focus on Dan-Dan-Dan.

Whimper-y moans get louder and movements get faster, “Fuck Phil I-“ Dan was cut off by Phil pulling him back down and taking control, he shoves his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and practically screams his name, he sinks his teeth into Phil’s skin to try and stop some of the noise. 

Phil practically explodes as Dan bites him and digs his nails in to his shoulders almost painfully hard, his orgasm hits him hard and he comes inside of Dan without a second thought. 

Dan feels a wave of sleepiness hit him but he was just so sated and comfortable on Phil. However the mess between them wasn’t as comfortable, “Why is cum so messy?” Dan groans.

Phil tries to giggle as he catches his breath, slowly pulling out of Dan making them both wince. 

“I shouldn’t have came in you, that probably doesn’t help your mess complaint.”

“I don’t wanna move.” Dan mumbles sleepily.

“We gotta clean up and put clothes on, this is a bus we share with other people Dan.” Phil giggles lightly, kissing Dan’s hair. 

“Do you think they heard us?”

“Probably.”

“Should we care?”

“I don’t care.” Phil shrugs, “You’re the love of my life and I barely get time alone with you on this bus so of course I’m gonna have sex with you if I get a chance. They can deal with it.”

Dan laughs into Phil’s shoulder, “Pajamas then cuddles?”

“Of course.” Phil lets Dan press a kiss to his lips. 

They quickly clean up with a discarded shirt before putting on nice comfy pajamas and climbing back onto the couch. 

Dan lays his head on Phil’s chest and tangles their legs together. Phil absentmindedly plays with the curls at the back of Dan’s head, soothing him to sleep. 

Dan yawns, “I love you.”

Phil hugs Dan tightly and breathes in deeply, feeling his heart swell because he just loves Dan so much. “I love you too.”

“I think I’m gonna sleep.”

“Okay.” Phil giggles lightly, letting himself lay awake as Dan begins to doze off. Phil traces patterns against Dan’s skin beneath his t-shirt. “Hey Dan?” Phil asks a minute or two later. 

“Yes?” Dan questions, trying not to sound grumpy. 

“You know that thing where something is so cute your brain literally can’t comprehend what it’s feeling so you just want to squeeze it to death?” 

“Yeah...?” Dan replies softly yet wearily. 

“Well-“ Phil is cut off. 

“Phil is this really an appropriate post-sex convo?” Dan snorts. 

“I feel that right now.” Phil squeezes Dan tighter, “You’re so cute I’m gonna squeeze you, squishy squish.” 

“Phil you’re cutting off my circulation.”

“I’m killing you.” Phil says simply. 

“So romantic.” Dan sighs. 

“My brain is telling me I gotta.”

“What brain?” 

“Hey!” They both bust out into fits of laughter. 

“Okay let me sleep now, you can pretend I’m dead.” Dan nuzzles against Phil and Phil whimpers. 

“You’re so fucking cute Dan.”

“Language.” Dan giggles. 

“Stop nuzzling me or I’ll actually pop your head off I can’t take it-“

Dan laughs, unable to hold it back, “What is with you and murdering me tonight?”

“I love you.” Phil says. 

“That’s your excuse?”

“I love you!” 

“Okay okay, I love you too.” Dan rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Ugh I’m gonna eat you.” 

“Maybe I’d like that.” Dan smirks. 

“Shut up!” Phil laughs, Dan feels his chest shake and he snuggles closer making Phil tighten his arms around him once again, “You know how you yelled ‘microwave it’ at a cute dog once?”

“Don’t microwave me.”

“Then stop.” Phil pinches Dan’s side making him let out a little yelp. 

“Fine, heat me up dad.” Dan jokes. 

“Okay I’m done you’re more annoying than cute now so go to sleep.”

“I am offended.” Dan lets out another giggle as he presses his lips to Phil’s jaw. 

“I love you.” Phil lets out with a heavy sigh. 

“I love you too, even though you’re strange.” 

“Strange? I’m freaking perfect.” 

“Phil.” Dan sighs in disapproval. 

Phil just giggles, doing his cute tongue laugh. “What?”

Dan has a fond smile on his face, he lets his eyes close, “Go to sleep babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip tour bus. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) please leave a comment or kudos or both if you wish. 
> 
> Also if you want more dnp fics I’ve written plenty- including lots of smut. Have at it ;)
> 
> Love you guys xx


End file.
